Ancient Ones (KQ)
The Ancient Ones may be a reference to one or more mysterious sentient races of the world of Daventry. The Ancient Ones were scattered across the world and left remnants of cultures that showed advanced technology and magic. The decline of the Ancient Ones is virtually undocumented and there is little evidence to support any theories as to what happened to these societies that vanished long ago. The Winged Ones believe they are directly descended from the Ancient Ones that once lived on their island, and Winged One scholars painstakingly research what remains of the long-lost society. Legacy The Endless Desert of Serenia Many different landscapes can be found across the continent of Serenia but the shifting and sandy desert found at the edge of Sovereignty of Serenia is possibly the most curious due to its strange history. Scholars believe that the desert was created when the advanced technology of an ancient race caused massive amounts of destruction -- obliterating the society living in the area and all of their civilization save a great temple built into the mountains. The temple itself is the only indication of this tragedy, so it is not known if the race who constructed were at all related to any of the ancient cultures found elsewhere. As the temple is now thought to be inaccessible, it may be impossible to learn anything further from it. The Isle of the Sacred Mountain The Isle of the Sacred Mountain in the Land of the Green Isles is perhaps the most well-preserved remnant of the Ancient Ones. The Winged Ones dwell in a city built even above the peaks of the mountainous island, allowing the structures there to be preserved. The Cliffs of Logic were constructed by the Ancient Ones and are one of the few places where the ancient civilization's language can be found. The puzzles, representing wisdom of their culture, were intended to be able to be solved only by friends and served to defend their civilization -- though from what is unknown. Similarly, the Ancient Ones buried their dead in the trap filled maze called the Catacombs with old coins to allow them passage across the River Styx. One may surmise, due to proximity to the Land of the Dead, that the Ancient Ones knew that these coins would actually prove useful. Underground Realm of the Gnomes Beneath the continent of Serenia, in the Underground Realm of the Gnomes, more remnants of an ancient culture can be found. Whether or not the race is the same as those that once lived on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain is unknown. It is known that this race was also quite technologically advanced as well as highly mystical. They remained largely undiscovered until the Cataclysm -- an event which they had prophesied -- led Connor to open the Chamber of Enlightenment where the Prophet Hector had left a holographic message for the Champion. Unlike the other groups of Ancient Ones, there was a single survivor, of sorts. The Aged One's spirit stayed in the Underground Realm until Connor proved himself to be the Enlightened One that had been foretold. Notable Members *The Aged One *Prophet Hector Non-Canon AGDI Universe The Ancient Ones are mentioned only in the fanon remake by AGDI King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones. This information is not canon to the original series. Little remains of the Ancient Ones of Kolyma, particularly. The Door of Destiny was all that survived of their presence there, until his destiny was fulfilled with the aid of King Graham. These Ancient Ones were immensely magical and valued life and nature above all else. When the being who would become the Door of Destiny attempted to defy the order of life, he was enchanted into the form of a magical stone door until the Gems of Nature could be united to open him. These artifacts were then scattered across Kolyma. These Ancient Ones prophesied the Cataclysm and subsequent Ascension that would come to pass and be prevented by Connor. First Mages It is believed that the legendary First Mages -- a race of immortal and immensely powerful mages -- may be the Ancient Ones of Kolyma, if not the rest of the world of Daventry. Due to the terrible Grand War which erupted between two of the mages, Legenimor and Morgeilen their culture declined. Legenimor is known to have given up his immortality to become human and founded the kingdom of Daventry, whereas Morgeilein's fate remains unknown. The other First Mages died or vanished, though their descendants (including Count Caldaur) all became mages themselves. It is entirely possible that the Death Gem had stayed in the possession of First Mages and their descendants from the time the Door of Destiny was cursed until the time that Caldaur gave the gem to Graham. Real World The Ancient Ones are mentioned/appear in three official installments of the King's Quest series: King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder, King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow, and King's Quest: Mask of Eternity. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Ancient Races Category:MoE Bestiary Category:Needs Images Category:KQ3R Bestiary Category:KQ6 Bestiary Category:KQ5 Bestiary Category:King's Quest Bestiary Category:KQ2+ Bestiary